Mi extraño Halloween
by narusempai
Summary: "Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011" ¡Mucha suerte a todos! Aqui mi relato.


**Título:** Mi extraño Halloween.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> BellatrixieLestrange  
><strong>País de Origen:<strong> México

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling. ¿Algún día me cederá los derechos?

**Eh aquí mi participación para el concurso: **_**Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011. **_**¡Recuerde, la intención es lo que cuenta!**

**Mi extraño Halloween**

Lucius Malfoy gimió al ver el asqueroso traje que su estúpido elfo le había conseguido para Halloween. Si su señor, lo hubiese visto vestido así, **no** le lanzaría un crucio como advertencia; ¡absolutamente no! Lo mataría sin importarle su cuerpo. Y quien no lo haría.

A la próxima que su hijo piense realizar un estúpido concurso sobre quien tiene el mejor disfraz, lo rechazaría al instante.

Y es que quien en su santo juicio se pondría un traje así. ¡nadie!

Se ducho esperando que el agua lo hiciera olvidar lo que tendría que portar. Puso el agua lo más fría que se podía, esperando olvidarlo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, espero a que con lo maravilloso que era la magia se secara. Se cepillo su hermoso y rubio cabello. Treinta y cuatro veces como su estilista le había dicho. Tomo una pinza de las que su mujer usaba para tomarse el cabello mientras hacia sus compras de placer.

Lo agarro lo mejor que pudo, y cuando salió del baño vestidor, vio a su mujer desasiéndose de la risa, esta vestía un excelente traje de ¿Bellatrix? ¿Cuándo lo había conseguido?

Dejo de verla por dos razones; una porque no quería cruciarla en ese mismo momento, y dos porque no quería quedar traumado con la imagen que hacia su hermosa esposa vestida de su horrible hermana.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a cambiarse. Oyó como tocaban la puerta, para después entrar. Lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a Narcissa Malfoy parada allí. Ya no entendía la cosa. ¿Quién era quién?

Bellatrix era Narcissa, o Narcissa era Bellatrix… ¿Qué no vendría siendo lo mismo?

Miro primero a la bellatrix que estaba en su cama, seguía riéndose. Y vio a la Narcissa que estaba parada en la entrada al cuarto.

"¿Ya estás listo?" pregunto la Narcissa, Lucius quedo en shock, esa era una voz de hombre "¿Padre?"

"Ya… ya mero hijo" tartamudeo. La Bellatrix que estaba en la cama se levantó. Le dio un leve beso en los labios, labios que reconoció como los de su amada esposa. Bella… Narcissa se encamino a la puerta, donde salió con su hijo.

Lucius aun en shock se sentó en la cama, y frente a él apareció un vaso de agua. Y rápido lo tomo. Tosió un poco y dejo el vaso en el aire, donde desapareció.

Tomo el pantalón que estaba ahí, y se lo coloco. Le dio asco solo pensar en el disfraz que usaría, y ahí volvía la burra al trigo.

Se colocó la blusa gris con bordes rojos. Después la capa. Para tomar la peluca y verla. Por un momento que pensó estaba enredada, cuando recordó el asqueroso pelo de aquel de quien se disfrazaba.

Se la coloco, cubriendo su rubio cabello. Y con un delineador de cejas, se hizo aquella reconocida marca en el lado derecho de su frente.

Tomo su varita, que con un encanto cambio de forma por una que se pareciera a la varita de Harry Potter.

Bajo las largas escaleras, aquellas que conducían al "pequeño" recibidor de su "pequeña" mansión. Abajo ya había de todo. Después de que el señor oscuro "cayera" de nuevo. La luz perdono a algunos de la oscuridad. Por eso habían miembros de la orden del ¿pato? O era ¿avestruz? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

Vio entre los disfrazados a Sirius Black, que vestía un traje nada llamativo… ¿de Harry Potter?, después estaba Neville Longbottom, quien también portaba un traje del niño de oro… observo bien, y de las trescientas cincuenta personas ahí presentes, un cincuenta por ciento, estaban con trajes de Harry Potter.

Si, ese día era muy extraño. Y por más que lo pareciera, si traje no era el mejor. Al final de la noche, los ganadores habían sido el pobretón de Ronald Weasley con su maravilloso traje de un asqueroso dementor. Su hermosa esposa vestida de su asquerosa hermana Bellatrix y ¿Harry Potter? Vestido de… ¿el? Bueno, eso era trampa.

Ya acostado en su cama, observo el techo… si lo pensaba bien, ese día había sido muy extraño.


End file.
